As is known in the art, there exists a trend in computer and other types of systems to provide fault-tolerant and redundant circuits. In such systems, when a circuit board or a circuit component fails and thus requires replacement, it is often desirable to replace the circuit board or circuit component without removing the operating power from the system. Thus, in these cases, it is necessary to remove the faulty board or circuit component from the system while the system is still operating and in a similar manner it is necessary to install a repaired or a new circuit board or circuit component into the system which already has power being provided thereto.
That is, the replacement circuit board or circuit component is inserted into a so-called "live" or "hot" system. One problem with removing and installing circuit boards and circuit components into such systems is the occurrence of a large current spike which results from the removal or installation of the circuit board or circuit component. Such current spikes often cause the system voltage to drop to an unacceptable level.
For example, when a replacement printed circuit board provides a large capacitance to the system power supply, the system power supply initially views the impedance as a short circuit impedance. This results in the above-mentioned current spike with the resultant drop of the supply voltage due to the inability of the power supply to source the necessary current. As electrical charge collects due to the capacitive impedance, the current decreases until a steady state current is reached and the power supply voltage returns to its nominal level. Such voltage drops, however, may affect other circuit components and devices within the system since they may be below the minimum voltage levels required by the devices. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a circuit which prevents high currents from flowing into any device or printed circuit board when such a device or printed circuit board is installed into a powered-up system.